Losing My Religion
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Uma idéia de como a amizade entre Spock e Kirk teria começado e como isso afetou o vulcano. Pre-slash, tbm.


Spock jamais se sentira parte de povo algum, nem Vulcano, nem Humano. Entre Vulcanos era considerado emotivo demais e as outras crianças e mesmo os anciãos jamais puderam perdoá-lo por isso, destarte a elevada posição social de seu pai. Entre Humanos era considerado por demais lógico, frio, alguém sem coração e, Spock sabia, mesmo sua mãe humana não podia compreendê-lo e se ressentia de seus modos.

Assim, ele decidira, ainda muito cedo, empurrar o que havia de humano em si para o mais profundo de sua mente e abraçar a lógica como seu único caminho, com até mesmo mais afinco do que os próprios Vulcanos o faziam. A lógica se tornara sua religião e a razão fria o caminho pelo qual a perseguiria: dessa maneira, afastava de si os sentimentos humanos conflituosos e inexplicáveis que insistiam em aflorar e aprendia a jamais necessitar de Amor ou Amizade.

Foi por isso que a mudança de capitão na nave em que servia, a Enterprise, lhe despertou preocupações. Seu capitão anterior, Christopher Pike, embora fosse um homem educado e de qualidades finas, era exatamente o que um capitão deveria ser: firme, possuía modos hierárquicos, uma mente afiada e rápida e não se permitia brincadeiras em público com facilidade.

O novo capitão, Sr. James T. Kirk, segundo ele soubera e segundo podia verificar, uma vez que, como Oficial de Ciências, passava bastante tempo na ponte de comando, era o completo contrário disso. James T. Kirk era ilógico. Apenas para começar, ele havia trazido à bordo seu próprio oficial médico do qual, por óbvio, era amigo há muitos anos e com o qual não podia se negar uma única brincadeira, as quais, normalmente, haveriam de divertir a tripulação inteira presente no local. Para grande desgosto de Spock, claro.

Para além disso, cumprimentava todo e qualquer oficial que lhe cruzava o caminho, atirava elogios às mulheres da tripulação, não perdia a oportunidade de fazer piadas e apreciava contato físico amistoso com todo mundo ao redor. Tinha uma personalidade vibrante e, em poucas semanas, seus oficiais pareciam admirá-lo e adorá-lo por seu carisma, mais ainda do que por sua posição de capitão ou por um senso de dever.

Certo dia, o capitão e o doutor McCoy estavam na ponte de comando, interagindo entre si e divertindo o senhor Sulu, a tenente Uhura, Scotty, o primeiro oficial da Engenharia e outros oficiais que por ali trabalhavam, quando McCoy, que parecia ter uma inclinação a irritar-se com Spock, dirigiu-se à ele:

_Você nunca se diverte, Sr. Spock? Não pode desenterrar a cabeça de seu trabalho por um segundo?

O Oficial de Ciências sentiu-se surpreso por aquela interrupção e, principalmente, pelo modo brusco com que o comentário foi atirado sobre si. Ergueu a cabeça de seus instrumentos e girou a cadeira, de forma a poder encarar o doutor, dando muito suavemente de ombros, ainda que uma certa emoção humana, parecida com o aborrecimento, parecesse querer surgir em seu âmago.

_Não vejo porque deveria me unir a vocês. Aqui estamos todos trabalhando, é ilógico nos permitirmos brincadeiras na ponte de comando.

Spock calou-se e fixou o olhar na parede oposta, mas não retornou a atenção para os instrumentos, ciente de ter expressado uma opinião tal que acabava por contrariar as atitudes do próprio capitão. Pior do que isso, McCoy era amigo pessoal dele e ele poderia irritar-se com Spock; não seria uma atitude lógica da parte do capitão, mas humanos quase nunca eram lógicos.

Entretanto, quando o homem na cadeira de comando falou, não foi a ele que se dirigiu.

_É o bastante, Bones. Ele é um Vulcano e Vulcanos são diferentes de nós.- disse o capitão num tom severo, embora não destituído de jovialidade, deixando o doutor visivelmente chateado.

Vulcanos não acreditavam na necessidade de se agradecer alguém por atestar o óbvio, por outro lado Spock havia estudado o bastante sobre as emoções humanas para saber que humanos nutriam grande apreço por demonstrações de gratidão. Além disso, ele não podia se lembrar, destarte sua extensa memória, de alguém que o houvesse defendido antes, com exceção, talvez, de sua mãe.

Assim, olhando diretamente para seu capitão, ofereceu:

_Obrigado, senhor.

Toda a tripulação presente na ponte de comando pareceu ficar paralisada, olhando para Spock. O capitão teve de mandá-los voltar imediatamente a seus postos com energia para que despertassem do estado de surpresa em que a cena os havia colocado. McCoy, por outro lado, não se moveu, ainda fascinado e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_Bones, o que foi? Viu um passarinho verde?- perguntou o capitão, novamente em seu tom brincalhão e com um sorriso aberto.

O doutor jogou uma das mãos no ar, entre aborrecido e divertido, e se virou para sair. Seu último comentário, enquanto a porta se abria automaticamente, foi:

_Eu sou um médico, Jim, não um ornitólogo.

Daquele dia em diante, até mesmo McCoy modificou sua atitude em relação a Spock. Embora continuasse com uma especial inclinação a se irritar com o Oficial de Ciências, sua irritação passou a vir acompanhada de uma certa dose de humor indisfarçável, como se Spock fosse alguém por quem, mesmo contra vontade, ele não pudesse deixar de nutrir certo apreço.

O capitão, por outro lado, fazia constantes tentativas de se aproximar de Spock. Quando se encontravam pelos corredores da nave durante os intervalos, ele sempre parava o Oficial de Ciências para perguntar alguma coisa ou, para espanto de Spock, simplesmente para cumprimentá-lo.

James T. Kirk era todo ilógico, realmente buscando meios de penetrar o espaço de Spock, driblando a barreira que ele, tantas e tantas vezes, erguera perante seres humanos e outras formas de vida. E Spock não apreciava quão pouco ele mesmo fazia para evitar o capitão: embora jamais retribuísse, não rejeitava os sorrisos abertos, as pequenas brincadeiras, os toques rápidos num ombro, num braço. Tampouco gostava, ele precisava se lembrar, quando uma onda quente e suave ameaçava borbulhar dentro dele frente às maneiras amigáveis do outro homem.

_Hum, Sr. Spock, à propósito, meu nome é James, alguns me chama de Jim. Para o caso de, algum dia, você decidir me chamar pelo nome ao invés do título.- disse-lhe, casualmente, o capitão certo dia.

Aquilo soou tão inapropriado e invasivo, apesar do sorriso acolhedor e contagiante do outro, que Spock sentiu-se paralisar por dentro com uma sensação gelada. O mero pensamento de se dirigir a alguém como o capitão pelo nome próprio ou, pior ainda, pelo apelido, lhe era vergonhosa e impensável.

_Não será necessário.- respondeu com mais secura do que pretendera, a postura rígida, sem encarar o outro homem.

Mesmo sem olhar diretamente, pode ver o sorriso morrer no rosto do capitão e ele ficar sem jeito pela primeira vez, desde que o conhecera. Porém o momento foi superado rapidamente. James T. Kirk se recompôs, arqueou um dos cantos do lábio num meio sorriso discreto e, tocando-o no ombro, deixou-o.

_Quem sabe um dia.- atirou para Spock, por sobre o ombro.

Se Vulcanos pudessem sentir raiva, e eles não podiam, Spock lembrou-se, então ele seguramente diria que sentira raiva do capitão naquele momento. Num único instante, o homem o fizera sentir vergonha, depois arrependimento e, então, raiva de sua própria fraqueza. Todas posturas muito Vulcanas, de fato.

Mas nada, absolutamente nada, foi menos Vulcano do que o momento no qual, da próxima vez que precisou passar informações ao capitão, muito embora o tenha chamado pelo título, teve de encarar o fato de que o nome "Jim" lhe veio à mente e se enrolou em sua língua, antes de ser firmemente engolido e substituído por "Capitão".

E a vergonha fazia ferver seu sangue verde e lhe embrulhava o estômago. E o fazia sentir indigno de sua metade Vulcana, de sua ascendência e merecedor de todas as coisas que lhe haviam dito enquanto crescia. Spock não odiava sua mãe, pelo contrário; mas ser filho dela o fizera fraco. E trabalhar numa mesma nave com James T. Kirk o fazia conviver todos os dias com essa fraqueza.

E, então, veio a época mais aguardada quando um novo capitão assumia uma nave: a escolha de seu Primeiro Oficial. O papel do Primeiro Oficial era ser o braço direito do capitão, apoiá-lo, protegê-lo, acompanhá-lo, aconselhá-lo e assumir seu posto no caso de uma fatalidade se abater sobre ele. Por isso mesmo, era um cargo de confiança e não de merecimento, ou seja, o capitão escolhia seu P.O. por afinidade.

O Primeiro Oficial seria alguém com quem o capitão haveria de dividir seu comando e, eventualmente, detalhes de sua própria vida, assim o escolhia dentre aqueles por quem sentia mais confiança e apreço e, não necessariamente, dentre aqueles mais qualificados; embora, é claro, a qualificação para o cargo fosse importante.

No entanto, enquanto muitos oficiais andavam pelos corredores fazendo suas apostas e esperando ter uma oportunidade de se tornar Primeiro Oficial, Spock não sentia qualquer atração por um cargo que o deixasse mais próximo do comando e tampouco apreciava a idéia da escolha ser arbitrária, ou seja, o cargo ser de confiança. Vulcanos acreditavam em merecimento: na superioridade de fazer seu trabalho bem feito, superioridade do conhecimento e da razão.

Mas, é claro, o capitão era ilógico. Por isso, Spock não deveria ter se surpreendido quando descobriu que o cargo de Primeiro Oficial havia sido preenchido por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que ele mesmo. De todas as pessoas naquela nave, pensou o Vulcano, por que ele? E foi o que decidiu perguntar.

_Se me permite, capitão, por que o senhor me escolheu para o cargo?- ele perguntou.

A expressão do capitão estava séria, mas, mesmo assim, havia um traço de divertimento nos olhos dele ao responder, dando-lhe um leve aperto no ombro:

_Eu o escolhi porque você é o mais qualificado, Sr. Spock. É calmo em situações que tirariam muitos outros do sério, tem grande conhecimento, é eficiente, jamais se gaba... há muitas razões.

Mesmo o ego Vulcano, tão bem escondido detrás da história de que "Vulcanos não possuíam um ego a ser acariciado", não pode permanecer imune àquelas palavras e Spock flagrou-se lutando para segurar um pequeno sorriso desajeitado.

_Eu não almejo o comando, capitão.- respondeu, ao contrário.

James T. Kirk sorriu abertamente, desta vez. E deu um pequeno tapinha em seu ombro. Spock leu alguma coisa indecifrável nos olhos brilhantes do outro, talvez admiração, algo que o fazia valioso; nem humano, nem Vulcano, melhor que isso: ele mesmo e ótimo assim.

_Outra boa qualidade.- ofereceu o capitão.

E Spock não pode mais segurar o sorriso. Pequeno, tímido, desajeitado, inseguro: nem um pouco parecido com um sorriso humano, mas muito além do que a fria lógica vulcana lhe permitiria. E, mesmo assim, o capitão pareceu satisfeito.

_Lhe espero na ponte de comando, Sr. Spock. Passaremos muito tempo juntos; espero que possa suportar minha extrema falta de lógica. Ah, e mais tarde gostaria de lhe desafiar para um jogo de xadrez: me disseram que você é um ótimo enxadrista e eu quero melhorar minhas habilidades.

Havia alguma coisa realmente se retorcendo em desespero dentro de Spock quando, face impassível, ele respondeu que concordava em jogar algumas partidas. Ele havia jurado jamais permitir a aproximação de um ser humano, ele havia desejado ser auto-suficiente, mas não podia negar isso a alguém que o tratava como se ele valesse a pena.

Spock estava perdendo sua religião.


End file.
